


well maybe if you were a bit nicer, you'd have a heart next to your name

by eltinka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Texting, basically stiles and lydia being assholes, forgive my stydia ass if the format confuses you, its like 2012 in tw bc they can't keep up with current events, legit one bullshitty event happens after another, poor children, title longer than a patd song title
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eltinka/pseuds/eltinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From: STILES STILINSKI (12:16 AM)</p><p>I love u too</p><p>Fuckin nerd</p><p> </p><p>To: STILES STILINSKI (12:17 AM)</p><p>Ok loser</p><p>(or; stiles and lydia texting like the assholes they are)</p>
            </blockquote>





	well maybe if you were a bit nicer, you'd have a heart next to your name

**_4/13/12_ **

**From: STILES STILINSKI (12:04 AM)**

Why don’t any of us have iphones like

are we promoting androids or something

 

**To: STILES STILINSKI (12:07 AM)**

Because iPhones are fragile, like your ass when Scott and I kicked it

 

**From: STILES STILINSKI (12:08 AM)**

Excuse me sweetie but I, Stiles Stilinski, already called dibs on those mothafuckin tater tits

 

**To: STILES STILINSKI (12:09 AM)**

Call me sweetie again

I fucking dare you

 

**From: STILES STILINSKI (12:09 AM)**

sweetie

 

**To: STILES STILINSKI (12:09 AM)**

Also you’re gross

I’m going to fuck you up

Physically and intellectually

 

**From: STILES STILINSKI (12:09)**

babe u ALREADY fuck me up

WAIT

I WROTE TIT BY ACCIDENT

LEAVE ME ALONE

 

**To: STILES STILINSKI (12:10 AM)**

If you insist

 

**From: STILES STILINSKI (12:10 AM)**

WAIT

HOLY SHIT

 

**To: STILES STILINSKI (12:10 AM)**

Yes?

 

**From: STILES STILINSKI (12:10 AM)**

LOOK AT HTE STARS

LOOK HWO THEY SHIN FOR YOU

 

**To: STILES STILINSKI (12:11 AM)**

Umm sweetie…

I shine for myself

Goodbye

 

**From: STILES STILINSKI (12:11 AM)**

Oh so I’m the sweetie now

K

I see I see

 

 **To: STILES STILINSKI (12:13 AM**  

K

 

**From: STILES STILINSKI (12:14 AM)**

Ik how you love Coldieplay

And me

so

 

**To: STILES STILINSKI (12:15 AM)**

Honey, you know what I love?

 

**From: STILES STILINSKI (12:15 AM)**

Ya, urs truly

:*

 

**To: STILES STILINSKI (12:16 AM)**

Aha, no

I love Prada and math

And myself

So suck it

 

**From: STILES STILINSKI (12:16 AM)**

I love u too

Fuckin nerd

 

**To: STILES STILINSKI (12:17 AM)**

Ok loser

 

**From: STILES STILINSKI (12:17 AM)**

Ight I see how it is

 

**To: STILES STILINSKI (12:18 AM)**

Who are you at night honestly

 

**From: STILES STILINSKI (12:18 AM)**

Um

Yours

Always

 

**To: STILES STILINSKI (12:18 AM)**

Of course

 

**From: STILES STILINSKI (12:19 AM)**

I’m off to snuggle with Scottie

Not really though he’s not even here

 

**To: STILES STILINSKI (12:19 AM)**

Christ

Good night Stilinski

Dream of me

 

**From: STILES STILINSKI (12:19 AM)**

I always do

Night :)

* * *

  ** _4/14/12_**

**To: MY GIRL (4:37 PM)**

Hey Lyds, can I just let you know how thankful I am that you exist?

Well I just did

You’re one of my closest friends

Up there with Scottie

Brilliant banshee extraordinaire

 

**To: MY GIRL (4:39 PM)**

Anyways I can’t wait to see you tomorrow

 

**To: MY GIRL (4:40 PM)**

I love you

**_! Message failed to send._ **

* * *

 

 **** **_4 Missed calls from Stiles Stilinski_ **

****

**From: STILES STILINSKI (6:05 PM)**

I’m coming over

I’m worried

* * *

 

  **From: RUTHLESS QUEEN (10:51 PM)**

Stiles

I’m sorry

 

**To: RUTHLESS QUEEN (10:55 PM)**

yup

 

**From: RUTHLESS QUEEN (10:57 PM)**

I shouldn’t have kept my phone on silent

But I can handle myself

 

**To: RUTHLESS QUEEN (10:58 PM)**

Mhm

Except he handled you pretty well

 

**From: RUTHLESS QUEEN (10:59 PM)**

Buddy, I can be with whoever I please

I apologize for worrying you

But not for that

 

**To: RUTHLESS QUEEN (11:00 PM)**

C’mon Lyds

I was trying to protect you

 

**From: RUTHLESS QUEEN (11:02 PM)**

You stormed off while we were in the middle of sucking face

And then when I tried to talk to you, you yelled at me

And nearly got your sore ass kicked in my front yard

 

**From: RUTHLESS QUEEN (11:03 PM)**

You turned a consensual hookup into a jealousy shitstorm

So idk what you’re talking about

 

**To: RUTHLESS QUEEN (11:06 PM)**

I wasn’t jealous

He looked vicious

Also, it’s nice to know you have a baseball bat in your room

 

**From: RUTHLESS QUEEN (11:07 PM)**

The one I almost murdered you with?

 

**To: RUTHLESS QUEEN (11:08 PM)**

That’s the one

 

**From: RUTHLESS QUEEN (11:09 PM)**

You’re really an asshole

But

 

**To: RUTHLESS QUEEN (11:09 PM)**

But?

You’re totally, fully, unconditionally in love with me?

 

**From: RUTHLESS QUEEN (11:10 PM)**

Well you just proved my point so have fun with that

 

**To: RUTHLESS QUEEN (11:10 PM)**

Well what were you gonna say????

 

**From: RUTHLESS QUEEN (11:10 PM)**

I’m glad you were there

Asshole

 

**From: RUTHLESS QUEEN (11:11 PM)**

Make a wish

 

**To: RUTHLESS QUEEN (11:11 PM)**

You’re such a dreamer

I forgot the wishy word but whatever

That sounded like an artsy insult

My wishes came true already though ;) ;)

 

**From: RUTHLESS QUEEN (11:12 PM)**

Hush

 

**To: RUTHLESS QUEEN (11:12 PM)**

No thank you

Can I call your intelligent, cute, fine ass?

 

**From: RUTHLESS QUEEN (11:12 PM)**

Screw you

For…?

 

**To: RUTHLESS QUEEN (11:12 PM)**

I wanna hear your voice

 

**From: RUTHLESS QUEEN (11:13 PM)**

Looks like my wish came true already

Go ahead, Stilinski

 

**To: RUTHLESS QUEEN (2:21 AM)**

You know that I love you :)

* * *

 

  ** _4/15/12_**

**To: ASSHOLE (1:31 AM)**

Stiles?

Are you up?

 

**From: ASSHOLE (1:33 AM)**

Yeah

Lyds, what’s wrong?

 

**From: ASSHOLE (1:36 AM)**

Lydia

 

**To: ASSHOLE (1:37 AM)**

Idk

 

**From: ASSHOLE (1:37 AM)**

Lyd

Just say it and I’ll be there

 

**To: ASSHOLE (1:39 AM)**

I can’t sleep

Just

Please

 

**From: ASSHOLE (1:39 AM)**

Be there in 10

Sit tight

I got you

 

**To: ASSHOLE (1:40 AM)**

Okay

* * *

 

**_4/16/12_ **

**To: MY PRINCESS** **(10:23 AM)**

Who upset you

I’ll fucking kill them

 

**From: MY PRINCESS (10:25 AM)**

Hush

Nothing’s wrong

 

**To: MY PRINCESS (10:26 AM)**

Okay I guess I’ll kill you instead

I know where all your classes are

I will do it right now

 

**From: MY PRINCESS (10:29 AM)**

As if

 

**To: MY PRINCESS (10:30 AM)**

What happened

 

**From: MY PRINCESS (10:31 AM)**

Nothing.

 

**To: MY PRINCESS (10:33 AM)**

I can LITERALLY sense that something happened

We’re LITERALLY tethered

And I LITERALLY have sources

 

**From: MY PRINCESS (10:35 AM)**

Well its bullshit

 

**To: MY PRINCESS (10:35 AM)**

Ugh

Fine

Be that way

 

**From: MY PRINCESS (10:37 AM)**

I will, asshole

 

**To: MY PRINCESS (10:40 AM)**

Wait til lunch

I’ll kiss the sad right out of you

Also you’re the asshole

Asshole

 

**From: MY PRINCESS (10:42 AM)**

I’m going to kick your ass like never before I swear to god

 

**To: MY PRINCESS (10:43 AM)**

I’d like to see you try, shorty pants

 

**From: MY PRINCESS (10:44 AM)**

We’ll see about that

I hate you

 

**To: MY PRINCESS (10:46 AM)**

Love you more <3

 

**From: MY PRINCESS (10:47 AM)**

Ew

 

**To: BABY (10:47 AM)**

:*

* * *

 

**To: BABY (12:31 PM)**

I know my sloppy cheek kisses healed the shit out of you DON’T EVEN LIE

 

**To: BABY (12:34 PM)**

If you flip me off again I’m going to tell Finstock on u

 

**To: BABY (12:35 PM)**

LYDIA

 

**From: BABY (12:36 PM)**

Pay attention in class boo :*

 

**To: BABY (12:36 PM)**

WOW

Fine

Damn

:////////////

 

**From: BABY (12:37 PM)**

:)


End file.
